The present invention relates to braking systems for railway or tram vehicles.
More specifically the invention relates to a braking system for a railway or tram vehicle having at least two axles, comprising
at least one main pneumatic duct PA1 pneumatic actuator devices for the service brakes and the supplementary brakes, and PA1 at least one auxiliary reservoir connected to the said main duct and operable to provide the said actuators with compressed air for braking.